Chicken Soup
by vanessaclair
Summary: Being stuck at home has given Finn a while to think, then he gets a visitor that will help him realise something special.  FINCHEL FLUFF


**So this is my first Glee fanfic. I am a MASSIVE finchel fan and I really needed to get this idea down. It's just a short quick, one shot but I hope you enjoy it. Plus It's just a load of fluff but I personally love finchel fluff, so this is just as much for me as it is for you. **

Finn had never realised just how much he loved his girlfriend Rachel Berry until today. He had caught a terrible cold and he was feeling pretty bad so didn't get to go to school. Finn's Mum was downstairs preparing dinner for tonight and he was cooped up in his small cowboy infested room lying on his bed. Finn rolled over and checked the time. 4:00, everyone would be half way through glee practice. He wished he was there to help prepare for sectionals, but even he knows it's not a good idea. He stared up at the roof thinking about last year and how New Directions had changed him.

So much bad stuff had happened to him when he became part of the club. He honestly didn't know why he stayed there. First Quinn getting pregnant, then finding out the baby wasn't even his (Finn would always be angry over that) and then those schools stole their set list. The football team didn't look at him like a real person anymore and then that stupid, god damned Jesse St James guy came along. You could not understand how much Finn hated him. Jesse with his gelled hair and ridiculous smile that apparently is the thing girls go for nowadays. When Finn thinks about Rachel and Jesse's relationship he remembers it was his entire fault. The only reason Rachel fell so quickly for Jesse is because he rejected her to find his 'inner rock star'. Mentally kicking himself for that Finn rolled over and took a sip of the stagnant water sitting next to his bed. He had finally realised that he was into Rachel, that it wasn't much of a crush anymore. It was more like destiny and then she shot him down because of Jesse St James, but Finn knew there was only one main reason he was still singing with New Directions.

When Rachel came into the choir room telling us how the whole of vocal adrenaline had egged her and Jesse crushed one on her head Finn was so angry. He could feel it bubble up inside of himself and got ready to leave and get them back. Even Carmal High knew Rachel was a vegan and it would affect her more then they could imagine. Just seeing her face, red and blotchy from crying for hours sent Finn crazy but Rachel had told him she was fine, to promise not to do anything. He had already broken enough of her promises; he would try to keep this one.

Then regional's came along. Waiting at those back doors, getting ready to start singing he got a sudden burst of confidence. Telling Rachel he loved her was easier then he though. He sort of blurted it out and the look on Rachel's face was adorable and then he just seized up and walked away, getting ready for Faithfully. Singing that song with her felt amazing. It sort of filled him up with happiness and he wasn't at regional's, he wasn't walking through rows of people, he was just singing with Rachel, pouring his heart into the song. It was that night that finally sealed their relationship and Finn knew she loved him back.

A knock on his bedroom door brought him back to reality. Finn groaned and yelled, "I'm not hungry Mum!"

"Oh well I'd better leave then." That voice was definitely not the voice of his mother. It was soft, well spoken and it was Rachel's.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? What happened about Glee?"

She gently pushed open the door, and she had a bowl of chicken soup in her hand.

"Well I though my sick boyfriend might like a surprise visit and Glee was cancelled because Mr Schue had a meeting. Anything else you would like me to clarify?" She asked trying to stop herself from smiling.

"No I think that's all. Rach it's really awesome you came to see me." Rachel walked towards Finns bed and placed the soup on his bedside table and sat on the side of his bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked as genuine concern flashed across her face. "Because I am really worried you might have swine flu. I am pretty sure there is going to be another flare up and your showing all the symptoms, you should see a doctor immediately"

"Rach calm down" Finn reasoned, "It's just a cold ok?"

"Just a cold, just a cold" Rachel repeated as she looked down at the ground. "It's just I really love you Finn and, to think about you being ill like that. It scares me." Rachel was looking at her shoes, suddenly shy. Finn put a finger under her chin and raised her face so her eyes were level with his.

"I love you too Rach and I am going to be fine. It's just a cold and I will be at school tomorrow. Chill ok." Finn said

"Ok," Rachel replied "You know what you better eat your soup soon or it's going to get cold"

"Yes miss" Finn smiled as Rachel scowled. Finn reached across his bed and picked up the soup, taking a sip. "Talk to me Rachel, I've been pretty much alone all day."

"Well everyone was wondering where you were. Artie was expecting you two to be able to train, but I told him you have suspected swine flu. Don't worry I will call him and tell him it's just a cold. Other then that, nothing much happened. What have you been doing all day?" She asked interest appearing in her eyes,

"Thinking," Finn said "About Glee. About you."

"Oh really? What about me?"

"That I love you. That without you Rachel, I wouldn't of realised how much I love singing, how being popular is not the most important thing in the world, how there are three there's, and how despite the fact I can't dance, you still dance with me." Finn smiled as he ran a finger along Rachel's jaw.

"Oh Finn, you're too kind. I love you too you know, and I love dancing with you. It's actually quite fun. But Finn, always remember that I will be here. I will help you, because that's what I want to do. I meant what I said. I will never break up with you, you've become part of my life; therefore you better eat that soup because I miss you at school and I am all by myself so I need you to be better!' she smiled.

Finn drained the bowl of soup and Rachel was pleased.

"So now what do you want to do?"

"Well what's that?" Finn followed Rachel's finger as she pointed to what she was talking about.

"x-box? You want to play?" Finn smothered a laugh

"Hey!" Rachel said, "I want to play, teach me!" Finn laughed and nodded his head. He got up and set up the game putting in something easy. **(A/N Forgive me for my lack of x-box knowledge I have never used one :|) **Finn climbed back into bed with two controllers in his hand. "Come here" Finn said stretching out his arms. Rachel smiled and crawled over, sitting in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. "Here, you hold this one and we will race. Ok?"

"Sure" Rachel said as she got prepared, treating it like a proper race. "I am going to win you know. It's beginners luck, and my hand is perfectly shaped for holding a microphone."

"What has that got to do with x-box?" Finn asked, wondering where this was going.

"I don't know, but it's got to count for something doesn't it?" Finn just laughed as the clock on his small television screen counted down signaling it was time for them to start racing. The recorded voices yelled go and Finn jumped off the start line. As he looked down at Rachel's section of the screen he saw that she hadn't even moved. "How do you move forward" She asked, her face screwed up in concentration.

"Oh you really suck at this don't you" Finn joked as he moved her small fingers of the correct buttons. "Now press that one and you should move."

"Yay I've started!" Rachel said and Finn laughed, watching his girlfriend finally make it off the mark, although she was getting lapped by the computer generated drivers. Finn looked at her face and saw she was actually enjoying herself and thats when he realised Rachel was his life. Finn had finally realised just how much he loved her, because he loved her more then anything.

"You take vitamins don't you?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Yeah sure why?" Rachel said confused why Finn was asking. He turned Rachel around and kissed her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Because I wanted to do that without getting you sick" Finn said as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him and encircled her with his arms.

**Hi everyone. So I am actually quite proud of this fic. I have finished it at 1:07 AM because I couldn't sleep after watching Grilled Cheesus finally. I cried my eyes out. Saddest but one of the best Glee episodes in my opinion, but now I have the burning desire to go to sleep so I will. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading and please review and favourite etc :) **


End file.
